Sashay
Sashay is the real-life pairing between Shay Mitchell (Emily Fields) and Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis). They are close friends in real life but tend to be somewhat flirty over social media, primarily Twitter. Additionally, they both are heavy shippers of Emison, the romantic relationship between their respective characters. They have a very positive friendship and are often seen publicly supporting each other on all of their respective projects, be it on social media or in public. They are also both publicly supportive of their characters' relationship, Emison, and the fan base that the ship has. Background Sasha and Shay first met during the audition process for the show. They did their first screen test and became friends afterward. However, Shay openly admits that it was awkward for the first couple of seasons when the pair had to do kissing scenes, primarily due to Sasha's age at the time - Sasha was twelve-to-fourteen during the shooting of the first season, while Shay was twenty-one. As the seasons of the show went on, they grew closer and became close friends, especially when Sasha was able to be on set more. They then became advocates for their characters ship, Emison, often supporting the ship referring to it as, "#EmisonEndgame", "#EmisonFamily", and much more on social media. They pressed for official Emison merchandise and were able to release Emison sweatshirts and shirts directly to the fandom for a limited time. In 2017, Shay had Sasha on her YouTube channel for a two-part, "Emison Q&A". It was one of the most requested videos for her to do, and they even agreed to do a Shaycation together one day. The girls were sent an Emison box from a group of Emison shippers, which they opened together in a car. They have since taken turns with the box to read the letters and properly go through it. When Sasha became a contestant on Season 25 of Dancing With the Stars, Shay proudly watched every episode and publicly supported Sasha throughout the competition. Shay also posted her pride for her friend on social media accounts, often showing her love and support. She planned to attend the competition live when she was in town, but unfortunately, she was never able to attend. Social Media Sasha and Shay have been very active on social media, almost always sharing their love and support to one another, and responding to fan questions about each other. They use social media as a way to stay in touch with each other when they are traveling. Twitter Despite Sashay being active on a number of platforms, Twitter seems to be their preference. They are often interacting (liking, retweeting), tweeting, and responding to one another, and have also been seen tweeting about each other when confronted by fans or just in general. Sashay_Twitter1.jpg Sashay_Twitter2.jpg Sashay_Twitter3.jpg Sashay_Twitter4.jpg Sashay_Twitter5.png Sashay_Twitter6.jpg Sashay_Twitter7.jpg Sashay_Twitter8.jpg Sashay_Twitter9.png|Sasha's birthday message to Shay on Twitter Sashay_Twitter10.png Snapchat When the girls are together, they tend to use Snapchat over any other social media. This could be because Snapchat is better for the in-the-moment type of clips, while Twitter and Instagram are better for distance. Sashay Snapchat1.png Sashay Snapchat2.png Sashay2.jpg Sashay7.jpg Sashay18.jpg eff82c6b9579efac5bc0db99883a5104--sasha-pieterse-pretty-little-liars.jpg Instagram The pair is active on Instagram, and often share pictures of one another or clips from the next episode. While most of their Instagram posts are about Emison, there are some that are just about them. Sashay_Instagram2.png Sashay_Instagram1.png Sashay_Instagram3.jpg Sashay_Instagram4.jpg Quotes Trivia * Sashay has the same favorite Emison scene. The scene is when Alison proposes that she and Emily go away to Paris together forever. * They attended the Pretty Little Liars museum opening together. * They both advocated for an Emison photoshoot, and are the only main couple to release official merchandise. * They were part of a Represent photoshoot together for Emison. * Even now, after the show has wrapped, they still refer to each other on social media as, "wifey" and "wife". * In interviews or Snapchats they refer to each other as, "babe". * In Shay's former dressing room, she kept coke bottles that had the names, "Emily", "Alison", and "Emison" on them. * Shay celebrated Sasha's 21st birthday with her. * Sasha's Dancing With The Stars partner, Gleb Savchenko, ships Sashay over Emison. * Shay once said that Sasha is her favorite girl to kiss on the show. * They'd prefer Emison to do a double-date with Haleb over Spoby. * When asked to rate Shay's kissing on a scale from one-to-ten, Sasha voted a solid ten, and told fans that, "girls are naturally better kissers then guys". * Sasha is an avid fan of Shay's Lifetime series, "You". She said she "wouldn't have missed it for the world".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzXc9loIQ6M Gallery Sashay1.jpg Sashay5.png Sashay19.jpg Sashay27.jpg IMG 3125.JPG Sashay10.jpg|Sashay during an interview Sashay2.jpg|Sashay on Sasha's Snapchat Sashay7.jpg|Sashay on Shay's Snapchat Sashay3.jpg Sashay4.jpg Sashay6.jpg Sashay8.jpg|Sashay during the Emison photoshoot Sashay9.jpg|Sashay posing for the Emison photoshoot Sashay11.jpeg Sashay12.jpg|Sashay attending the PLL museum opening Sashay13.jpg|Sashay outside the PLL museum Sashay26.jpg Sashay14.jpg|Sashay in Shay's YouTube video Sashay15.jpg Sashay18.jpg|Sashay doing a Snapchat video together Sashay20.jpg|BTS of the finale of PLL Sashay21.png|Sashay at Paleyfest Sashay22.png Sashay17.jpg|Sashay during Season One Sashay23.jpg Sashay24.jpg Sashay25.png sashayxxx.JPG BTS_Sashay.png BTS_Sashay2.jpg Videos Shay Mitchell & Sasha Pieterse (Pretty Little Liars) opening the Emison Box Category:Real Life Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast